Give up control
by Skovko
Summary: Being two of the top guys in the company comes with a price. It's hard to cope with the pressure but Seth and Roman have found a way that works. It comes in form of a nameless female that takes away their control.


Roman looked at Seth. They had both discarded their shirts but still had their pants on. They wouldn't be on for long though. It was only a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds. It hit him that this didn't even feel awkward anymore. Not like the first time Seth had invited him to his room to meet her. Her highness. His goddess, his queen, the woman that took away all his control.

Being a top guy in the company was hard. Roman knew that better than anyone and so did Seth. They had both had a hard time coping and Roman had been stupid enough to turn to drugs at one point. The entire world knew and it had been one of his most embarrassing moments. But he had owned up to it, apologized and moved on.

Seth had found another solution. Roman had noticed how Seth suddenly became more relaxed. In the locker room he saw the marks on Seth's body, always placed on his legs and ass since he wrestled in long pants. Never one mark on his chest or back where fans would see them. The marks weren't there often. Maybe once a month. Twice tops. After three months Roman had finally dared asking Seth what was up. The only answer had been to join Seth for a drink that night in his hotel room. Roman knew something was up. Seth didn't drink.

Since that day, whenever Seth would ask Roman to join him for a drink, Roman knew that she was gonna be there. Seth had flown her in from wherever she lived. He didn't know where she came from, how Seth knew her or even what her name was. It didn't matter. She did everything right, making him feel so damn good. Sometimes he thought Seth might pay her for her services. He didn't dare to ask and Seth never asked for money. She was a fantasy, one that Roman would like to keep. The fantasy would be shattered if she turned out to be some sort of prostitute.

A knock on the door broke his thoughts. They were replaced with a smile as he watched Seth walk over and let her in. She was in a pair of black, tight, leather shorts combined with a black, sleeveless shirt. The shiny boots with the deadly heels had his attention. He would swear they had never been outside with how clean they always were. She had to change shoes right outside the hotel rooms. He was sure of it.

"Hi boys," her voice sent shivers down both their spines as always. "Did you miss me?"  
"Yes, your highness," they both answered.

She unbottoned the dress shirt and let it hang open. She had a black, lace bra underneath. Her nipple piercings pressed against the fabric. Studs, not rings. Roman always wanted to see those piercings, tug on them with his teeth, give her some of the pain he enjoyed receiving from her. She never showed them more of her body than this.

"Baby boy, sit on the bed," she said.

Baby boy was Seth. Roman had another nickname. Seth wasn't the tallest man so baby boy fit him well. It wouldn't have been right for Roman. Not that he would have had a saying in the matter. She named them as she saw fit. Seth had one time mentioned that she never named two men with the same nickname. That they were all special to her. That she carefully picked out the names. This meant that there was others or had been others before them.

"Eyes up!" She slapped Seth hard.  
"Fucking hell!" He hissed.

His head turned to the side from the impact but he was fast to turn it back to look at her again. His eyes glistered with lust.

"You know I don't like it when you swear," a slap to his other cheek. "You did that on purpose."

The smirk she got in return was all the answer she needed. He always did something on purpose for her to hit him again. For Seth it was all about the pain. For Roman it was something else. It was about giving up control, about letting her control him. He had to be in control of everything in his life with his hectic schedule and it was exhausting. Letting her own him, even just for a few minutes, was enough for him to get his energy back.

"Stay!" She held up a finger in front of Seth's face.

She stepped away from him and looked at Roman that still stood on the floor waiting for his orders.

"My sweet prince," she said. "Down on your knees and crawl to me."

He basked in those words. Her sweet prince. She was the highness, a queen in his eyes, and being her prince, her sweet prince on top of it, was all that mattered. It made him feel like he was more special than Seth somehow, even though that probably wasn't the case. He dropped to his knees, crawled to her and sat back on his heels while looking up at her like a puppy. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a tight bun as always. He often wondered how long it was.

"My boots are dirty," she complained and moved her right foot forward. "Lick them clean."

He placed his hands on the floor and started licking her boot. He needed the humiliation. He needed to feel like she was so much better than him. All the women he met and dated always counted on him to be the strong one, the protector, the one in charge, and he would be exactly that. But on the road, when he was stressed out like now, this was what made him feel better. No control, no being in charge, just letting her treat him like a filthy dog.

"Open your pants and give me your belt," she said. "And don't you dare remove your tongue from my boot while doing so."

It was a small challenge but he managed. He pulled the belt out and held up his hand towards her without ever breaking contact with her boot or as much as lifting his eyes from the floor.

"Good boy," she praised him.

He felt proud. He was a good boy. Her good boy. Her sweet prince. A mere peasant to this queen in front of him. She moved her foot away and he tried killing the whimper but wasn't quite successful. It got stuck in his throat as an awkward sound.

"Take your dick out. Let me see it," she said.

He pulled his dick up from his open pants and she watched it stand tall. The way she always smiled at the sight of his dick made him feel happy and proud. He looked at her hands. He could hardly wait to feel them on his dick again. And her hands were all she ever used. There was no oral and no fucking in this. It was never about sex even though he came every time. It was that damn control and the need to renounce it.

"You're so hard, my sweet prince. Do you like cleaning my boots that much?" She asked.  
"Yes, your highness," he answered.  
"Hands behind your back," she said.

She moved behind him and tied his hands together with his belt. A second later she was in front of him again, this time putting her left foot forward.

"Clean the other one too," she said.

He bowed down and started licking her other boot.

"Are you watching this, baby boy?" She asked.  
"Yes, your highness," Seth answered.  
"Get naked," she said. "And I want your belt too."

Roman couldn't see Seth but he knew Seth would be smiling big by those words. His belt didn't mean being tied up like Roman. His belt meant pain.

"Enough!" She pulled her foot back.

She grabbed Roman's hair and yanked him up to sit on his heels again.

"Such a good boy," she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Such a sweet prince."

He had never felt her tongue but those soft kisses always had him wanting more. She never kissed Seth. Again Roman felt extra special even though he knew that she never kissed Seth because Seth didn't want to be kissed. Seth didn't want to feel loved and treasured. He wanted to feel pain.

"Watch me and Seth," she said.

Roman pushed himself around a bit so he had a clear view of the bed. Seth sat there naked, patiently waiting with a boyish smile on his face.

"On your hands and knees, baby boy," she said.

Seth jumped up on the bed and placed himself in the position she wanted. She took the belt he had left for her and ran it teasingly over his ass.

"You keep standing, baby boy. If you fall down, I'm gonna leave you unsatisfied tonight," she said.  
"Please, don't!" He begged.  
"Then keep standing!" Her voice dropped a tone.

He yelped as the belt connected with his skin with a hard slap. Roman bit his lip at the sight. Not that it was erotic watching Seth getting pleasure but it was erotic watching her deliver pain.

The belt came down again and again. Seth's yelps turned to moans and screams in a mixed confusion but never once did he ask or beg her to stop. He could never get enough. She was always professional and knew exactly when to stop. It was something in his tone. There was always this strange noise in his final scream. Roman was beginning to catch it too. Once that sound left Seth's mouth, she wrapped her hand around his dick, jerking him off fast. It only took four or five strokes and Seth was shaking while cumming down on the bed where he would be sleeping tonight.

"Good boy," she cooed. "Now lay down in your cum and relax."

This was as humiliating as it got for Seth. He didn't mind standing on all four like a bitch in heat or having Roman watching him get off but being forced to lay in his own cum was the biggest struggle. He did it though. He didn't want to anger her. Her anger wouldn't mean more pain. Her anger would mean no more pain and he craved it. He didn't want any touchy-feely stuff and he didn't want her comforting afterwards. He never felt broken after having her hand out punishment. He felt stronger.

"How are you doing over there, my sweet prince?" She asked.

She turned her focus back to Roman. His dick was still standing tall up against his stomach. He wanted to wrap his own hand around it and get it over with but he couldn't get out of the belt she had tied him with.

"Please, your highness!" He begged.  
"Please what?" She asked.  
"Please, make me cum," he begged.

She walked over to him and stopped in front of him. He eyed her crotch for a brief second before turning his eyes up to meet hers. She seemed so tall and dangerous when she stood above him like that.

"You did do a wonderful job cleaning my boots. I can wear them when I go out to party tonight," she said.

He knew it was a lie. They were always so damn clean. She might go out, he doubted it though, but not in those boots. Never in those boots. He was beginning to think those boots were for him alone. Even if she was a prostitute, no other client ever got to see or lick those boots clean. They were his boots and he fucking loved them.

She crouched down and ran a hand down his cheek. He leaned into her touch. The same hand that had just been so rough with Seth was now so gentle with him. She kept it on his cheek while wrapping her left hand around his dick.

"Yes!" He sucked in his breath. "Mmm, your highness, your hands are magical."

He kept eye contact with her, drowning himself in those dark green eyes, as she jerked him off. It took longer with him, a couple of minutes, but she kept up the same good pace that he loved. As he was getting close, her thumb brushed over his lips. He sucked it into his mouth as he came, lightly biting down on it to keep himself from moaning too loud. She waited for him to release it again and pulled it out of his mouth.

"Thank you, your highness," he said.  
"Anytime, my sweet prince," she smiled.

That smile. Those natural lips. She never wore lipstick and he loved the natural colour of them. He wanted more than anything to feel those lips wrapped around his dick but he knew that would never happen. This was all he would ever get.

She moved around him and untied his hands. He wanted to reach for her, to touch her, but he kept his hands to himself. He stood up and tugged his dick away before picking up his belt from the floor. She stepped in and closed his pants, took the belt from him, put it through the loops and buckled it.

"Are you alright, my sweet prince?" She asked.  
"Never been better," he smiled.  
"Baby boy?" She leaned to the side to look at Seth.  
"Fucking fine!" Seth stuck up his thumb. "But I need a shower. I'm covered in my own cum."  
"Don't start with me!" She warned.  
"Sorry, your highness," he said.

She reached a hand up to stroke Roman's cheek again, giving him another smile. What he really wanted was another kiss from that mouth but that wouldn't happen. Not until next time.

"Take care, you two," she said.

She buttoned her shirt again and was out of the door three seconds later. Seth jumped up from the bed and looked down at the dried cum on his side.

"Eew!" He complained.  
"You love it," Roman chuckled.  
"Maybe," Seth grinned. "Let yourself out. I'm gonna take a shower."

He moved towards the bathroom door but stopped when Roman called out to him.

"Seth?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah?" Seth looked back at his friend.  
"What's her name?" Roman asked.  
"Are you sure you wanna know?" Seth asked.


End file.
